Love Under The Fireworks at the Spring Festival
by Kosek
Summary: Kisah kasih Min Yoongi dan kekasihnya Park Jimin di bawah Pesta kembang api saat festival musim semi.


Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

(Yoongi dominant detected)

Rate : T

Happy Reading

"Hyuuungg"

"Hyuungg"

"Hyuungie"

"Yoongii hyuuungg"

"Tidak."

"Aishh hyuungg sebentar saja, kumohonn"

"Jawabanku tetap sama Jiminie."

"Min Yoongi menyebalkan"

Sudah kesekian kalinya rengekkan namja berpipi chubby menggema disetiap sudut ruangan, namun kekasih pucatnya itu tidak memberikan respon sesuai dengan yang dia harapkan.

"Hyuungg"

"Hyuungg festivalnya hanya diadakan 1 kali dalam setahun, aku ingin kesana aku ingin kesanaa"

Jimin menggoyangkan bahu Yoongi sambil menghentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang meminta ice cream kepada ibunya.

"Kita bisa pergi tahun depan"

"Aishh Yaaa, bagaimana jika di festival tahun depan ada monster api yang sangat besar lalu menyemburkan api dan menghancurkan festivalnyaa? Aku tidak relaa, ayo kita pergi sekarang saja hyuung"

Jimin memegang kedua pipinya sendiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil mendramatisir setiap kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas _. oh ayolah Yoongi terlalu malas untuk keluar rumah atau hanya sekedar mendengar ocehan kekasih manisnya ini._

"Jika itu terjadi aku akan menyerahkanmu sebagai jaminannya, kau cukup untuk membuat monster itu kenyang beberapa minggu"

Seketika tangisan Jimin pecah, namja manis itu menangis kencang dan Yoongi merutuki ucapan 'tak sengajanya' tadi. Yoongi menghampiri kekasih manisnya menghapus air mata yang meluncur dengan indahnya dipipi halus Jimin.

"Maafkan aku" Yoongi mengecup kening Jimin dengan lembut penuh dengan kasih sayang yang hanya dia berikan kepada Jimin. Perlahan tangisannya mereda.

"Aku tidak suka mata ini mengeluarkan air mata, sangat menyakitkan bagiku jika melihat mata ini menangis walaupun hanya sedikit" Yoongi mengecup kedua kelopak mata Jimin dengan lembut.

Jimin hanya diam menikmati perlakuan lembut yang Yoongi berikan padanya, pipi chubbynya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang padahal Yoongi hanya mencium kelopak matanya tapi jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang.

Yoongi menjauhkan dirinya dari Jimin dan menatap lembut kekasihnya.

"Jadi kita akan pergi ke festival nanti kan hyung?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi penuh harap. Yoongi membuang nafas kesal.

"Tidak"

"Aishh hyuung, ayo kita pergii"

"Ini hari minggu Jiminie lebih baik kita tidur, itu lebih menyenangkan" Yoongi menyeringai nakal dan menarik Jimin ke kamar

"I-ini hari minggu hyung tidak baik jika terlalu banyak tidur, aku ingin lihat kembang api di festival itu"

"Kau akan melihatnya didalam mimpimu nanti"

"Tapi aku mau yang sungguhan hyuung" Jimin memicingkan matanya sengit, menunjukan aura permusuhan kepada Yoongi yang malah terlihat menggemaskan di mata Yoongi

"Nanti tetap akan terlihat seperti sungguhan Jiminie" Ucap Yoongi tak kalah sengit.

Jimin menatap kesal Yoongi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, aura permusuhan masih dia tunjukan kepada Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya menatap datar kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, Aku akan minta hobie hyung untuk menemaniku" Jimin bergerak meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja sudut ruangan, tapi Yoongi sudah terlebih dulu mengambil ponselnya dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan "Kita akan pergi. Segeralah bersiap-siap."

Jimin mengecup singkat bibir Yoongi lalu tersenyum cerah "Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung" Yoongi hanya tersenyum lalu bergumam pelan.

.

.

Festival musim semi saat malam hari berlangsung ramai banyak sekali pasangan pasangan yang datang mengunjungi festival ini.

Jimin berdecak kagum, matanya berbinar melihat ke setiap penjuru tempat ini, senyum cerahnya tak hilang dari wajah manisnya.

Yoongi yang berada disamping Jimin ikut tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia kekasihnya.

.

.

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi untuk dapat melihat kembang api yang meluncur ke langit dan menyebarkan percikan indah dilangit malam dengan bintang yang menyebar luas disana. Hal ini selalu diadakan disetiap festival seperti ini.

Jimin dan Yoongi sudah duduk diantara pengunjung lainnya yang tidak sabar untuk melihat kembang api itu. Mata Jimin tak lepas mematai langit yang ada diatasnya sesekali namja manis itu menggerutu imut karna kembang apinya tak muncul walaupun dia sudah menghitung sebanyak 10 kali secara berulang-ulang.

"Hyuung kenapa kembang apinya tidak muncul jugaa" Jimin merengek lucu kepada Yoongi, wajahnya memelas

"Mungkin kembang apinya terlalu takut untuk keluar. Tidak sadarkah kau sedari tadi mematai langit dengan tajam Jiminie" Yoongi terkekeh melihat Jimin yang semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Astaga hyung bagaimana jika..." Jimin menggantungkan ucapannya, melebarkan matanya dan menatap Yoongi dengan raut wajah terkejut yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Jika apa Jiminie?" Yoongi menautkan alisnya

"Bagaimana jika monster api itu benar benar datang sekarang sehingga membuat kembang apinya takut untuk keluar" Jimin memegang tangan Yoongi dengan erat, matanya berkaca kaca "Kita harus pulang hyung" Ucapan Jimin bergetar. Yoongi hanya diam menatap Kekasih bocahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Haruskah dia tertawa karna pernyataan Jimin yang terkesan polos nyerempet konyol.

"Jim-" Yoongi dan Jimin mengalihkan pandangan mereka keatas setelah terdengar suara kembang api yang mulai meluncur keatas langit malam yang penuh bintang. Yoongi bernafas lega lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kekasihnya yang terkagum kagum dengan pemandangan indah diatas sana diantara sekumpulan bintang yang menyebar luas.

Chup~

Yoongi mengecup pipi chubby Jimin secara tiba tiba. Hal itu membuat sang empunya merasa terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kekasihnya yang sedang menatapnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Jiminie" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan lembut menyiratkan perasaan yang tulus membuat Jimin merasa tenang dan terbuai dengan tatapan itu.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu hyung" Jimin memberikan senyuman manisnya.

Perlahan Yoongi menghapus jarak diantara keduanya dan Jimin mulai memejamkan matanya.

Bibir Yoongi mulai mendarat sempurna dibibir Jimin, menghasilkan kecupan kecupan lembut dan gigitan kecil serta lumatan yang dinikmati oleh keduanya.

Berawal dari kecupan lembut berubah menjadi ciuman mesra yang menuntut, entah sejak kapan Jimin sudah melingkarkan tangannya dileher Yoongi sesekali menekan tengkuk Yoongi untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Yoongi memeluk erat pinggang Jimin membuat tubuh keduanya menempel sempurna tak berjarak.

Setelah beberapa menit, Yoongi melepas ciumannya dan menyisakan benang saliva yang terjulur dari bibir keduanya. Yoongi dapat melihat wajah manis kekasihnya yang semakin manis saat sedang merona merah, tangannya bergerak menghapus saliva yang tersisa di sudut bibir merah menggoda Jimin.

Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Yoongi, dia dapat merasakan wajahnya sangat memanas saat ini. Yoongi terkekeh dan mengusap lembut surai abu-abu milik jimin.

"Hyung"

"Hm"

"Jika hyung bisa menjadi bagian dari diriku, hyung ingin menjadi apa?" Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher Yoongi, tangannya bergerak memainkan surai hitam milik Yoongi.

Yoongi diam, lalu dia melepaskan pelukan Jimin dan menatap dalam mata indah Jimin. "Aku akan bicara sepihak, jadi jangan berikan komentar apapun"

"Ap-" Ucapan Jimin terpotong dengan Yoongi yang mengecup bibirnya secara tiba tiba. "Paham?" Jimin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku ingin menjadi air matamu-" Yoongi menatap mata Jimin dengan lembut seakan mata Jimin 10 kali lebih indah daripada kembang api yang meluncur dengan indah dilangit berbintang.

"Yang tersimpan dihatimu-"Yoongi memegang tangan Jimin dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Lahir dari matamu-" Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin dan Jimin hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati apa yang akan Yoongi lakukan padanya. Yoongi mengecup kelopak mata Jimin dengan lembut.

"Hidup dipipimu-" Yoongi mengecup kedua pipi chubby Jimin dengan lembut.

"Dan mati dibibirmu." Yoongi mengucapkan kata itu tepat didepan bibir Jimin. Tanpa menunggu lama Yoongi langsung membawa Jimin terlibat kedalam ciuman hangat dan mesranya, dan Jimin mulai melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yoongi dan menikmati ciuman Yoongi.

Lupa sudah Jimin dengan kembang api yang beberapa menit lalu dipujanya dan kini menjadi saksi cinta tulus Yoongi untuk Jimin-nya.

Mereka berciuman dibawah kembang api yang meluncur dan menyebarkan percikan indah dilangit malam yang berbintang.

Dalam hati Yoongi berterima kasih kepada kembang api yang mau menunjukan aksinya lebih lama dari festival yang dirayakan ditahun sebelumnya.

The End

Maafkan atas cerita yang ga nyambung nyerempet gajelas ini, cuma sekedar iseng wkwkk


End file.
